Archive photograhique
by kisilin
Summary: L'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt est chargé de retrouver Sirius Black.Son enquête est brutalement arrêtée lors de la mort du fugitif. Voici, les souvenirs qu'il garde de cet homme.


**NdA:**Cette OS est écrite dans le cadre du défi photo-fic du FoF ( forum francophone) Tous les liens sont sur mon profil! La photo qui inspire la fic s'y retrouve aussi! Bonne Lecture

**Archive photographique**

Kingsley se retrouvait encore une fois à une heure tardive au bureau. Son rapport d'enquête était déposé sur le meuble, presque terminé. Il relut le dernier paragraphe une dernière fois et apposa sa signature au bas du parchemin. Quelques années de sa vie se trouvaient dans ce rouleau de parchemin. Plus important encore la dernière année de la vie d'un homme y était relatée. Il soupira, releva la tête et posa son regard sur le mur de son box_ . _Une grande carte entourée de plusieurs photos de Sirius Black le décorait. Son enquête étant terminée, il était grand temps de les enlever.

Il se leva et commença à décrocher la première image. Sur celle-ci, le célèbre criminel était assis, les genoux légèrement relevés, dans sa cellule. Ses cheveux emmêlés, sa barbe sale et ses vêtements troués lui donnaient réellement l'apparence d'un dangereux meurtrier. L'Auror se souvenait parfaitement avoir frissonné la première fois qu'il avait vu cette photo.

Le plus dérangeant dans ce cliché, c'était certainement ses yeux qui semblaient vous fixer. C'était aussi la lueur énigmatique qui miroitait avec force dans ces prunelles, une lueur qui vous glaçait le sang! Surtout si, comme la communauté sorcière, vous pensiez cet homme coupable du meurtre de treize personnes. Cela aurait pu être la lueur folle d'un meurtrier sanguinaire!

Kingsley savait à présent que c'était la conviction d'être innocent ainsi que le besoin impératif d'agir qui avait allumé une flamme.

De nouveau il examina l'apparence de l'homme de la photo. Il semblait si maigre, si malade ! Comment avait-il réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban ? Lorsqu'il avait appris son évasion, il avait pensé, tout naturellement, que c'était forcément à l'aide de la magie noire qu'il y était arrivé. Comment, sinon par de terribles moyens, aurait-il fait pour sortir de sa cellule, éviter les gardiens et les Détraqueurs, sortir de la tour et de l'ile. La présence des Détraqueurs à elle seule vous enlevait quasi toutes vos forces et ce, en quelques heures seulement. Douze ans de leur influence continuelle vous détruisaient assurément intérieurement. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la plupart des prisonniers du quartier de haute sécurité mourraient. Kingsley mesurait maintenant la force de volonté que Black possédait. C'était à elle plus qu'à autre chose qu'il devait son évasion.

Kingsley repensa, soudainement, à l'entrevue que Fudge avait accordée à la Gazette. Celle où le premier ministre de la magie disait avoir trouvé le prisonnier étrangement lucide et calme. Ces mots avaient inspiré la peur. Partout, on disait que Black était si maléfique qu'il résistait aux effets dévastateurs des Détraqueurs. Il faudrait maintenant que le monde sache que seule l'innocence du coupable l'avait protégé!

Le sorcier se dirigea vers son bureau et indexa d'un mouvement brusque l'image à son dossier. Il inscrivit dessous:

_Sirius Black, prisonnier 244432, décembre 1992_

Il retourna vers son mur, c'était autour du cliché suivant! Il datait d'un mois après l'évasion. Et ne représentait pas Black, mais une maison. Celle qu'avait prétendument )forcée l'Évadé. Celle qui se trouvait près de Poudlard. La nouvelle avait instauré un mouvement de panique chez les Aurors. La nécessité d'agir s'était fortement fait sentir. Un meurtrier près de Poudlard, c'était bien le pire cauchemar d'un parent. La décision de poster des Détraqueurs à tout autour de l'école des sorciers fut prise. Dumbledore avait accepté à contrecœur et à condition qu'ils ne soient pas dans l'enceinte même du château. Ils avaient eu raison sur un point, le condamné s'était bien rendu à Poudlard. Pas pour s'en prendre aux élèves, comme ils l'avaient craint, mais bien pour la protection d'un garçon en particulier. Aussi, les Détraqueurs ne s'étaient pas révélés très utiles, Sirius Black avait tout de même réussi à pénétrer le château! Le cliché rejoignit le premier dans le dossier. Kingsley ajouta la date, ainsi que les témoignages affirmant avoir vu le fugitif.

_Août 1993, témoin affirmant avoir vu Sirius Black_

Il passa à la photo suivante. Elle représentait le portrait de la Grosse Dame déchiqueté. Celle-ci, était absente de la peinture, mais on pouvait facilement reconnaitre le tableau à son paysage. La pauvre avait confirmé la présence du meurtrier à l'intérieur même des murs de Poudlard. La sécurité s'était renforcée. Des sorts avait été jetés et des trolls de sécurité engagées! Les Aurors quant à eux avaient minutieusement, fouillé les alentours de Pré-au Lard à la forêt interdite. Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé, bien sûr, mais la pression s'était faite forte!

_Septembre 1993, le portait de la Grosse Dame était épouvantée!_

Le cliché suivant aurait pu dépeindre la capture de Black! Malheureusement, le fugitif s'était une fois encore échappé. Le soulagement du ministère aura été de courte durée! Au moins, le danger sembla s'être éloigné de Poudlard. En effet, on avait retrouvé la trace de l'évadé très loin de l'Écosse.

Une décision fut prise par le ministère. La majorité des Aurors reprirent leurs activités habituelles et ce fut Kingsley qui fut chargé de continuer les recherches. Après tout, c'était sa spécialité.

Cela ne le dérangea pas, au contraire, c'était un honneur! À partir de ce moment, et ce, pendant environ un an, il avait fait ce qu'il faisait de mieux! Il avait essayé de comprendre Black. Il avait étudié son passé, en avait appris un peu plus sur ses connaissances, ses habitudes, ses endroits préférés, ses amis, _etc_ … Cela n'avait pas été facile! Peu de personnes connaissaient cet homme et même si c'était le cas, ils préféraient ne pas en parler. De plus, douze ans de prison le rendaient plutôt imprévisible! Il avait l'air lucide selon Fudge, mais était-ce vraiment le cas? Il avait quand même réussi à brosser un portrait de l'homme, suffisant pour son enquête. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, cela n'avait pas donné les résultats escomptés. Il avait eu beau faire des recherches, il n'y avait plus eu de trace du fugitif! Pendant un an, donc, l'enquête de Kingsley avait stagné. C'était à peu près à ce moment qu'il avait été contacté par l'ordre du phénix. Il revoyait souvent ce moment en pensée...

_Juin 1994, recrutement de l'ordre_

_Assis à son bureau, Kingsley lisait le témoignage d'un jeune homme qui prétendait avoir vu Sirius Black. Il avait l'air crédible, pourtant quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas quoi et cela l'agaçait royalement. Il déposa le parchemin et releva la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'Arthur Weasley s'avançait vers lui. Il le connaissait depuis l'affaire des toilettes explosives où des garnements s'étaient amusés à faire exploser des cabinets moldus. Leurs deux départements avaient travaillé conjointement pour résoudre l'affaire. Maintenant, que c'était fait, l'Auror trouva étrange de retrouver Weasley à son bureau._

_Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur._

_« Bonjour Shackelbolt! J'aurais peut-être une affaire à te confier. J'aimerais te parler quelque part, en privé », ajouta l'homme après un moment de réflexion._

_Il était intrigué ce qui expliqua qu'il se soit levé sans un mot et ait suivi l'autre sans poser de questions. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et prirent une sortie qui donnait sur une rue moldue. _

_« Quelle affaire? demanda Kingsley, trouvant qu'il avait assez patienté._

— _Penses-tu que Tu-sais-qui puisse être de retour, répondit Arthur énigmatique._

— _J'espère que c'est faux, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi le jeune Harry Potter aurait menti sans parler de Dumbledore._

— _Suis-moi », proposa Weasley, apparemment satisfait de sa réponse._

_Il le conduisit dans un petit bistrot moldu._

_« J'ai toujours voulu essayer un de ces petits cafés, sourit l'homme plus âgé._

_Kingsley le regarda un moment. Il voulait savoir ce que l'homme voulait et il lui fit savoir._

_« Je fais partie d'une organisation... En quelque sorte », annonça Arthur._

_Weasley était-il membre d'une secte, moldue? Un gourou aurait profité de sa naïveté face aux moldus et l'aurait embrigadé?_

_« Un ordre plutôt... et nous recrutons...» _

_Ça y est, Weasley faisait vraiment partie d'une secte et il voulait le recruter... Merlin!_

_« Des gens pour s'unir contre le retour de Voldemort.»_

Il devait avoir fait toute une tête. Il était vraiment passé par toutes sortes d'émotion et son entraînement d'Auror en avait pris un coup! Tout avait dû se lire sur son visage. Tout d'abord, de l'horreur lorsqu'il avait pensé qu'Arthur venait le recruter pour le compte d'une secte moldue et l'honneur d'être recruté pour combattre Voldemort. Puis, la peur... Une guerre se préparait réellement.

L'autre sorcier ne lui en avait pas dit plus sur l'Ordre, mais il lui avait fait promettre de le rencontrer le lendemain. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il pourrait accepter ou refuser de faire partie de l'ordre et que toutes les questions qu'il poserait auraient une réponse.

Il se souvenait s'être posé beaucoup de questions. Une en particulier revenait souvent. Pourquoi l'ordre du phénix l'avait-il recruté? Personne de cette organisation le connaissait réellement... Le lendemain, il accepta l'offre et rencontra l'homme qu'il n'avait aperçu qu'en photo.

_Il avançait lentement le long d'un couloir. La maison, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça , dans laquelle il se trouvait suintait la magie noire. Le cœur battant, il suivait Weasley. Il avait fait confiance à cet homme, mais doutait, maintenant. Il avait accepté de faire partie de l'ordre, mais il avait en ce moment l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège. Il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa baguette en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui. Les murs sombres et les vieilles tapisseries ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une petite cuisine et Kingsley reconnut avec un certain soulagement Dumbledore. _

_« Venez, donc vous asseoir!»_

_L'Auror s'exécuta et se vit offrir par le puissant sorcier du thé._

_« Vous avez certainement plusieurs questions?_

— _J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je suis, ici, et que fait exactement l'ordre du phénix._

— _Vous êtes ici puisque nous avons besoin de recruter des gens de confiances et certaines personnes, ici pense que vous l'êtes. Aussi, vous êtes un Auror compétent. Finalement, j'ai une faveur à vous demander( ») , répondit Dumbledore._

_Une faveur? Cela n'augurait rien de bon, cela allait être dangereux._

_« Il y a des risques pour votre carrière... La prison vous attend peut-être. Accepterez-vous de m'aider? Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus avant que vous aye promis de ne rien dire, quoique vous décidez.»_

_C'était un sacré dilemme... Il était curieux et il avait une grande confiance en Dumbledore... Il accepta, donc, d'un hochement de tête, après un moment d'hésitation. _

_« Je vous demande d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire jusqu'au bout... Avant de prendre votre décision »_

_Il, qui? Il n'eut pas longtemps à se poser la question parce qu'il avança. Kingsley prit sa baguette magique, mais ne fit rien d'autre, il l'avait promis. Il lança un regard à Dumbledore qui lui fit signe de lâcher sa baguette. Il le fit, mais la garda à porter de main tout en fixant son attention sur Black._

_Il semblait plus propre que sur les photos... Ses habits n'étaient plus troués et il avait pris un peu de poids. Il ressemblait tout de même à un meurtrier._

_Le fugitif ne lui jeta pas un coup d'œil et adressa une question au vieux sorcier:_

_« Vous êtes certain... Je suis innocent », ajouta-t-il après un moment._

_Kingsley eut un petit rire, lui, innocent, ce n'était pas croyable. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué? Il aurait préféré avoir à faire à une secte moldue à cet instant précis..._

Il avait tranquillement écouté Black et ce qui était encore plus incroyable, c'est qu'il l'avait cru. Sans preuve ni rien! Avec seules la sincérité de l'ex-prisonnier, et l'assurance de Dumbledore il faut dire, comme argument. Le récit que l'homme lui avait fait était tellement tiré par les cheveux qu'il pouvait être vrai. Mais, cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il avait accepté de le croire et pire encore de l'aider!

Parce que, oui, il avait décidé de mentir dans ses rapports, de faire croire que Black se cachait loin d'Angleterre.

Cela demandait tout un art d'inventer de fausses recherches tout en étant crédible. Il avait même pris de fausses photos de Sirius pour pouvoir mieux documenter ses récits.

Celui-ci, s'était prêter au jeu de bon cœur et avec humour. Une certaine amitié était née entre eux. Black s'ennuyait profondément dans cette maison de l'horreur et lui le divertissait avec ses récits de planque. C'était même Black qui lui avait suggéré des idées d'endroit où il aurait pu se cacher... Entre autres, le Tibet c'était son idée à lui.

« Cela présente deux avantages à mon avis... C'est très loin de la Grande-Bretagne et c'est parfait pour l'âme d'un meurtrier dérangé. »

Il l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais son visage était resté sérieux. L'évadé d'Azkaban se savait innocent, mais la culpabilité s'entendait dans sa voix, se voyait dans ses yeux, s'illustrait par ses gestes. Il se sentait totalement responsable de la mort des Potter et cela le rongeait. Rêvait-il de trouver un semblant de paix dans un lieu spirituel?

Kingsley avait appris à connaître Sirius et s'était surpris à lui faire confiance et même à souhaiter un jour le voir libre. Il l'aurait mérité. Comment ne pas prendre en pitié cet homme prisonnier de ses souvenirs, et ce, à cause d'une erreur judiciaire? On lui avait volé douze ans de sa vie et il avait été incapable de rattraper le temps perdu. Il paraissait tour à tour trop vieux pour son âge ou trop jeune. Parfois, immature dans ses réactions. Cependant trop jeune pour être ainsi amère de la vie. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, sa vie "s'arrêter" pendant des années. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de grandir normalement. Et, il n'aura plus jamais l'opportunité de le faire maintenant qu'il était décédé.

Sa mort l'aura au moins libéré de sa maison et de sauver son filleul. Sirius n'aurait jamais voulu rester cacher alors qu'Harry était en danger. Il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait, être libre de faire ses choix...

Kingsley referma son dossier et le mit dans un tiroir. Il i le remettrait à son chef, le lendemain. Il prit un nouveau morceau de parchemin, trempa sa plume dans l'encre et inscrivit:

_Je soussigné, Kingsley Shackelbolt, demande la réouverture du dossier judiciaire du prisonnier 244432 Sirius Black..._


End file.
